After meeting with the NCI Project Officer, provide a literature survey in which foreign materials (xenobiotic), such as pesticides and other compounds, are discussed relevant to their metabolism. This will include metabolic variation due to the level of dose administered and will include the effect of dose on absorption, distribution, metabolic pattern, elimination, and pharmacokinetic parameters for both single and multiple administrations of the compound. The study will be oriented toward functional group changes and comparative metabolism. The papers will be evaluated for their importance and an emphasis will be placed on finding review articles. The literature survey will be retrospective no more than ten years. Only English language papers are to be considered.